Sour : an Evil Dead prequel
by Punko McMac
Summary: Ash and the crew were not the first to visit that accursed cabin. There were others...


Evil Dead - Sour   
by Punko McMac 

ok, I don't own the Evil Dead franchise at all, but I do own the characters in this story except for those at the end, who're from Evil Dead 1. Sorry if it's a little weird, I'm tired, so tired, and painkiller'd into oblivion.   
Enjoy 

>>> 

Look. People. Here they come, in their shot up car, spewing exhaust into the crisp mountain air. Great, that's just what nature needs. 

Ow. 

They just drove over me. 

Perhaps I should explain a little something to you before I continue my narative... I've been dead for three years. 

My name was Amanda, I think, or Amy. Maybe Emily. Doesn't matter now, three years in the cold ground kinda makes things like your name unimportant. Come to think of it, nothing's that important to me these days. Months. Years. 

Me and my friends, Jay and Matt and Shannann, Rob and Jackie, we all came up to this cabbin. Just to get away, cut loose. You know. We'd just finished final exams, grade eleven. History was a bitch to finish. But, hey, once again, unimportant. We came up here, and...we....turned. Not at once, but the thing in the forest got all of us, eventually. Got Matt first. His luck, go figure. Matt's hands, these things were amazing. He could draw anything, build stuff, he was amazing, and it was all in the hands. The thing in the woods, it got into his hands. 

Matt.... well, lets say that united he stood, and divided he fell. And I do mean *divided*. He just crossed his arms and grabbed either side of his waist and...divided. 

We were afraid. Jay, he was cursing a blue streak. Makes me want to laugh now, some of the things he came up with. He had quite a talent for swearing in massive amounts. Makes me want to laugh, yep. But I can't. Lung's are filled with stagnant blood and mud. Decay. It's filthy in here, in me. I can't always think straight, but any time I get off my own brain I just remember that night. Rob and Jackie went next. Those two, crazy kids. Hahah... 

So cute together. It got into Rob, just as they were kissing. 

It was messy. 

Jay told me and Shannann to go into the cellar, go hide. We thought it'd be a good plan. Let Jay take on Robert. Who was covered in guck. Red. It's very vivid in my mind, the red. 

But then, of course, there was something in the cellar. A naked body. Body itself, not alive. Couldn't be. It's whole upper torso and head had been dug out, leaving a hollowed out husk of a body. I don't know who he was. But I know it was a he. It tried to attack Shannann. Just jumped up, crazy motherfucker, and ripped through at her clothes. 

I didn't know Shannann had her belly button pierced! Hmm. Well, I suppose I wasn't really dwelling on that at the time. Y'know, what with the headless, gutless zombie trying to thrash Shannann. Couldn't have that, nuh-uh. 

We beat at it with shovels we found in the basement. It sprayed black, filthy blood everywhere. Sick. I never liked horror movies. This was like straight out of one. It just jumped up, like it was on strings. But whack, whack! We put it down! Down TOWN! Heheh. 

Jay came down, covered in red too. His left eye was gouged and bloody, but he seemed really out of it, so we didn't mention it. I think. I don't quite...it's not all that clear to me. Jay said we had to burry them. Rob, Jackie, upper Matt and lower Matt... 

So, we did. We took blankets and pillow cases and cloth and we wrapped up our friends and we went out to the woods and we dug. And dug. And dug. 

The moon was faintly glowing through the fog. 

The trees shivered. 

And so did I. 

I felt something in me, like a... 

Have you ever tasted something really, really sour? You know the feeling you get in you as you recoil and make a screwed up face because of the sourness? I felt that. All over. All inside too. 

I hurt Shannann. 

She was my friend, and I think I hurt her. I'm sorry I did it. 

I don't quite remember what happened after that. My hands, going for her lower back. Right for the bare spot, between her torn t-shirt, and her ripped jeans. Right between two vertebre. Y'know, the things in your back? Yeah... 

She always said she was ticklish. Maybe I was tickling her? 

...Sour. 

I remember noises, if it helps. Cracking. Splitting. Wet noises, burblings. I don't know... Maybe one of us got attacked? I don't know. I can't remember that well. 

I heard Jay swear. Again. He's pretty good at it. I don't know what happened to him. I don't know what happened to Shannann either. But I remember the noises, and the sour-feeling. It wasn't fun I don't think. 

Hey! I DO remember one thing... Jay, standing over me... On a hill of dirt? He had a shovel. He wasn't happy. His eye wasn't looking too good. I think I said something...about Shannann? Yeah. How was she doing? Something like that? I felt it again. Sour, goddammit. 

He screamed. He took the shovel, and started scooping the dirt down the hill towards me. 

He was burrying me. "Wait!" I said, "wait! I'm alive, Jay! We're alive!! We survived!! Stop!!! PLEASE!!!!" 

I wasn't actually saying that, but it was coming out of my mouth, so I guess I was. Or something. My face hurt. My shoulders were KILLING me, so I ... looked... I didn't have any arms any more. Or legs. Maybe... I was dreaming. But I could feel the cold earth. The fluid sloshing in my lungs as I struggled to move. And the worms already moving in for their new meal. Bugs. One crawled into the stump of my right arm. It stung, but I didn't really notice it at the time. I remember it now though. 

They crawled all over me. 

All in me, too. They tasted... 

Sour. 

That was three years ago. I wonder how Jay's doing. Has he moved on? Maybe he got a job as a doctor or lawyer or something. Maybe he never made it out of the forest. 

I did hear him scream, through the thick dirt. I heard a thwump. It came from tree roots not too far from where I was burried. Something must have hit a tree mighty hard. 

Maybe Jay never made it out of the forest. 

Three years ago. 

>>> 

Now there's new people. A lime green car's pulling up to the cabin we all stayed at. Me, Jay, Matt, Shannann, Rob and Jackie. 

People, they're getting out. One's going up to the cabin. I can hear... Matt. He didn't get burried, I guess. His lower half is pacing, far into the forest. Out of sight, I'd think. Pacing. Back and forth. He's miffed about something. 

I can hear Jackie and Rob. Through the dirt and the muck and the leaves. I can hear them all. It's like the earth is a thin wall. It's muffled, but I can hear. 

I can hear Jackie and Rob. 

Lovebirds. There's a pair in this new group, too. Jackie and Rob are watching. 

They're sitting on the love-seat on the porch. Rocking. They're watching 

Ohhh, stupid people. One's on the porch, and he's reaching for the keys. Stupid people. 

I guess kids don't get smarter as time goes on. 

I have a feeling. Something's stirring in me. I'm feeling...   
  
  


Sour.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
